Crossed worlds
by viridi
Summary: A wise person wanted to create the perfect world, so he did, he brought together the best parts of various world. However, perfection is an unreachable goal. Chaos will ensue. Bringing together the worlds also meant brining together the villains. Will heroes be able to save this new world they live in, or is peace an unreachable goal. Review please
1. Chapter 1

In an unknown location an old man sat in an empty room and looked through multiple blue portal, portals that showed many worlds, all imperfect yet happy. It disgusted the old man. He starved for perfection, anything less made him furious. "Such fools, can they not tell they live in worlds of imperfection?" The old man thought of a way to make his dreams of perfection come true. "I will show them all what true perfection is like. I will create a perfect world. A world that will have the best parts of every world, It will be my world." He began to move the portals, tear some in half and began to make a large one in the center of his room. "It begins."

-Zelda wind waker: Great sea-

Link and tetra were on their pirate ship after the defeat of ganon, searching for a land that could be called the new hyrule, when suddenly a large bright light began to move toward them. The light sucked up all the water and objects that it touched. Tetra's crew turned the ship around and attempted to sail away but were unsuccessful, their ship was consumed along with a large part of the great sea

-Fire emblem awakening: capital of ylisse-

Chrom and his group had returned to the capital of ylisse to celebrate the defeat of the fell dragon grima. However while they were celebrating a large bright light began to consume the capital. Everyone Grabbed their weapons expecting an attack from the grimeal, However they were consumed by the light.

-Kid icarus: Sky world-

Sky world had been peaceful since hades defeat. The people in the human world had no use of the gods at the moment. Suddenly a large bright light began to consume sky world.

-TWEWY: shibuya (Yes, all if it)-

It had been a two weeks since the end of neku's third reapers game. He had got together with beat, shiki, and rhyme in front of the statue of hachiko. Joshua watched them from a roof. Suddenly a large bright light began to consume shibuya and everyone in it.

-hack/SIGN: net slum-

Tsukasa and his/her group was celebrating at net slum when suddenly a large bright light began to consume the place.

-Mother 3: Tazmily village-

Lucas had returned to his village after he had pulled the seventh needle and stopped porky minch. Once he got to his home he noticed a large bright light heading toward the village consuming it.

-Touhou project: scarlet devil mansion-

Reimu and marisa had visited the scarlet devil mansion. Reimu had come to ask remilia to stop visiting the shrine and marisa came to "Borrow" some books from patchouli. When they entered the mansion a large bright light came and consumed it.

-The old man's new world-

"I have brought the best parts of these worlds together. I will finish the process of fusing the worlds later, I will let the ones already fused get used to each other." The old man said.


	2. Chapter 2

The old man looked at the world he created so far. He had brought many the greatest places of the worlds he had watched through the portals and brought them together into one perfect creation. He watched the people he had taken, They were all confused at what had happened, soon they would understand. "I better go greet the new...residents of my world."

-Tetra's pirate ship-

Tetra's crew had just started to move the ship again when they heard a voice.

"Greetings, guests, I welcome you to this world. A world of my own creation, paradise." The voice of the old man said.

-Capital of ylisse-

The people in the capital were hearing the same voice

"I created this world for only one purpose, to show the people of other worlds what perfection is like"

-Skyworld-

The voice could also be heard by those in skyworld

"I gather some of the greatest locations from other world. The great sea of hyrule, The capital of ylisse, the skyworld of the gods, shibuya from Tokyo, Net slum of the hacker's world, tazmily village of the nowhere islands, and The scarlet devil mansion of gensyoko."

-Tazmily village-

All the villagers also heard the old man

"I hope all of you enjoy this new world, I put my very soul into creating it."

-Shibuya-

The voice boomed throughout the city

"Just so all of you know, there is no leaving this world of perfection, so get used to your new world."

-Net slum-

The voice was also heard here

"Soon other worlds will join yours here. Enjoy perfection, my dear guests."

-Tetra's pirate ship-

Tetra thought about what the voice just said "A new world?" She said to herself then a smirk appeared on her face. She ordered her crew to set sail for an island that they hadn't seen before. "I think we found our 'new hyrule'" She said to link

-Shibuya-

The city was in a panic over what the voice just said. Those who lived outside the city were now homeless. People were to afraid too leave the city because theyhad no idea what was beyond it.

Joshua watched the scene from a rooftop "A perfect world? Such a thing isn't possible, people get in the way of perfection." Joshua said.  
"But in the end, that's what makes people interesting." Mr. hanekoma, who was standing next to Joshua said.  
"True, Shall we observe this from the UG?" Joshua asked hanekoma.  
"Nah, let's see if we can get this crowd to calm down, you don't want too many players in the reaper's game." Hanekoma said.

-Capital of ylisse-

The capital was also in a state of panic, but nowhere near as big as the one in shibuya. Chrom and his group were trying to calm the crowd down, but the same thoughts kept going through chrom's head. How would they export crops? Who would rule ylisse while now that chrom is stuck in this world. How far is the capital from any other towns in this world

-Tazmily village-

The village did not react much to what the voice said. They were a non money using village that could make their own crops. It didn't effect them.

Lucas quickly ran over to the graveyard "Please let it have been taken to." He said. He ran up a hill to check if it was there. He then made it to his mother's grave. "Thank goodness it was brought here." He said

-Net slum-

The group was puzzeled by what they just heard. Was this part of the game? Did helba do this? These questions kept going through their heads.


	3. Chapter 3

-Shibuya-

It was now night in the world. Many people had to sleep on the streets due to not living in shibuya when it was transported.

Joshua looked down at the city. Suddenly a person in a blue cloak walked up to joshua and stood next to him. "Such a sad sight." The person said. Joshua quickly recognized the voice as the one that talked to everyone about the new world. "People are to afraid to leave this city and go out into the world." The man continued.  
"They are afraid of the world you created." Joshua began. "They don't know if there is anywhere safe beyond here."  
"True, but they will have to leave here eventually. Most of the people here will die if they don't." the man said  
"Who are you?" Joshua questioned the man  
"Just an old man who seeks perfection." The old man said then disappeared.

-Capital of ylisse-

Chrom and his group had made a decision. They had to leave the capital and search for another inhabited place in this world. Chrom's group gathered their supplies and set out.

"Do you think their is anywhere else in this world?" Fredrick asked chrom.  
"If what that voice said is true, their should be more then one place in this world." Chrom replied.  
"But are any of those places near the capital? The closest place could be on the other side of the continent for all we know." Fredrick said with doubt in his voice.  
"We'll travel as far as we need to." Chrom said.

-Tetra's ship-

Tetra and her crew had sailed for hours but they found it. It looked like the biggest island they had every seen. It looked like it had no end.

"Find a place to get off the ship at!" Tetra said and her crew brought the ship as close the continent as they could. Tetra. link, and the crew got off the ship. "Try to find the closest town." Tetra told the crew.

-Tazmily village-

Lucas was about to return to his house when he saw something in the distance, a pirate ship ported and a crew leaving it. They were heading toward the village. Lucas decided to go over to see what they were doing.

-Scarlet devil mansion-

"Guess I'll have to look for a new home now." Reimu sighed Why did I come here today of all days. I should have waited a day, then I wouldn't be stuck in this world." She said  
"It probably won't be so bad being in this world" Marisa said going through patchouli's books "At least there's no probably less people to annoy us here." Marisa was about to take another book, but when she pulled the book off the shelf she saw aya hiding behind the shelf taking pictures of everything. "Never mind." Marisa said. "There will still be some major annoyances in this world. What are you doing here aya?"  
"I was stalking you." Aya began. "But don't worry now that we're in this world you'll probably see me a lot less then before. There is probably a lot of other people to write about in this world. See ya." She then ran out the door before marisa could say anything else to her.


	4. Chapter 4

-Tetra's crew-

Tetra and her crew began to search for a nearby town. Tetra noticed something hiding in the bushes. She ordered her crew to get whatever it was. They then pulled lucas, who was spying on them, to tetra. "What were you doing hiding in the bushes?" tetra asked the blond boy.  
"It isn't often that we see people who aren't from the village. I thought that you were doing something wrong." Lucas said  
"Did you say village?" Tetra asked.  
"Y-Yes" Lucas stutered  
"How far is it?!" Tetra asked.  
"N-not far." Lucas said.  
Tetra ordered her crew to find the village and had lucas lead the way.

-Meanwhile in the great sea-

At the bottom of the ocean the stone ganondorf was turned into began to crack and eventually broke. He quickly swam up to the surface. He screamed at the thought of his defeat. "I will kill Link!" He said with anger "He will pay for stopping my plans!

-Chrom's group-

Chrom and his companions had begun to travel through this new world. They traveled for three days and eventually came across a huge city. It had buildings bigger than any they had ever seen, and the crowd of people in the city was huge. As soon as they walked into the city they immediately got strange looks from citizens, chrom's group looked extremely out of place. Chrom then announced something to the crowd "Attention, I am prince chrom of ylisse and these are my companions. We have traveled far to get to this city. We would like to speak to whoever is in charge here. We would like to discuss trade between here and the capital of ylisse." Soon some police had come up to chrom and his group

"If what you are saying is true, then how far is the place you came from, and are there any places to live there?" A police officer asked  
"About three days travel and why?" Chrom asked.  
"There are many homeless people here due to the transportation of the city to this world." the police officer said.  
"Take us to see whoever is in charge and we will discuss this issue." Chrom said.

-Net slum-

The group decided that whatever happened must have been a special event in the game and decided to just go with it and continue to play through the game like they usually do.

-Aya the photographer-

Aya had began to fly over the world in search of a good story for her paper. She took pictures of everything she saw that seemed to be interesting, but as of now she still had no good story to write.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chrom's group: in shibuya-

Chrim had discussed with the people of the city that all the homeless people will be transported from the city to the capital of ylisse in exchange for the two city's doing trade for each other.

Chrom and Fredrick were discussing the transportation of the people between the city's "There are about 450 people." Chrom said.  
"There are not enough houses in the capital to hold that many people" Fredrick said.  
"We will have to build more houses. It is very important that we transport these people." Chrom responded.  
"Understood m'lord." Fredrick said  
Chrom and the others began to transport the people between the city's

-On the roofs of shibuya-

Joshua watched as the people began to leave the city. The old man in the blue cloak teleported next to him.  
"You were right." Joshua said. "The homeless people are leaving the city to find a new place to live."  
"Of course they are. I'm surprised they stayed in the city this long." The man said.  
"So, is that all you have come to talk to me about?" Joshua asked the man.  
"Yes, and no, I came here to watch the world move on, I talked to you because i was bored of just watching in silence." The man said  
"Why talk to me?" Joshua questioned. "I'm not exactly known for my riveting conversations."  
"You are the only person in this world I could relate to." The man said. and left.  
"Wait." Joshua said in an attempt to stop the man, but he was to late, the man had already left. Joshua wondered what the man meant by that last statement.

-Tazmily village-

Tetra's crew had went and 'bought' supplies from the village then stayed at the inn. Everyone was confused about where the strange crew came from and why they looked so strange compared to everyone else.

-Scarlet devil mansion-

Once the moon had set over the world remila had got ready to leave the house. She told sakuya she was going to 'get dinner' and she would be back later. She flew off in search of the nearest inhabited place.

-The great sea-

Ganondorf had begun to swim to the shore of the nearest island. He had only one thing on his mind, revenge, He would kill link and zelda at any cost, even if it meant his own death

-Aya' newspaper-

It did not take long for aya to get her newspaper set up in the new world. She had a story for her first paper in this ready.

**People begin to leave city's in search of**** homes**

After three days of sleeping on the streets the homeless people of shibuya, a city transported to this world, have found some hope of sleeping in homes thanks to the prince of ylisse, chrom.

Earlier today prince chrom discussed with the people of shibuya that he and his companions would transport the now homeless people of the city to the capital of ylisse, another city transported to this world, in exchange for trade between the two city's


	6. Chapter 6

-Remilia scarlet: On way to shibuya-

It was the middle of the night and Remilia began to fly toward the closest inhabited place. after three hours of flying She come across a huge city. She landed on top of a huge building of the city. She looked down at the city, there were more people then she had even seen in her life. As she looked down at the city a security guard came up to her. "Are you lost little-" He was interrupted by the pain of Remilia's nails piercing his stomach. She took her nails out of his stomach and licked the blood off her fingers. The security guard fell of the building. The people below screamed at the sight of the body hitting the ground. four Security guards rushed to the top of the building. When they made it to the roof they saw the girl with blood on her hands. They pointed their guns at her. Remilia stood up and looked at them, she walked backwards off the building. The guards walked to the edge of the building thinking the girl suicided to avoid arrest. When they got to the edge they saw something impossible, the girl was flying.

She flew in front of them, she had a smile on her face. "SHOOT HER!" One of the guards yelled. Remilia flew forward and put her hand right through the guards stomach. She pulled her hand upward, splitting the guard in half. The other guards began to shoot at Remilia, The bullets had no effect on her. She fired a red energy at one of the guards and they were torn to pieces. One of the other two remaining guards tried to run away, but remilia Flew in front of them and the guard ran into her nails. The other guards just fell to his knees, fearing death. Remilia was about to kill the guard when she heard the footsteps of more guards coming up the building. She flew away.

Ten more guards ran up the building and made it to the roof. They didn't see remilia fly away. All they saw was the one living guard on his knees in the blood of the other guards. He was mumbling to himself. "Killed them. Dead. They're dead." The guards accused the now insane guard of killing the people on the roof and arrested him

-Chrom's group: On way to ylisse capital-

Chrom and his companions were escorting the homeless people to the ylisstol capital when they had to stop and camp for the night. At around midnight newspaper's began to fall from the sky, one for each tent. Chrom looked up to the sky in an attempt to see where they came from. He thought he saw something fly across the sky dropping the papers. He though he was hallucinating and went to sleep

-Net slum-

Tsukasa and the others had all logged out for the night, saying that they would all log back in first thing in the morning to explore the surrounding areas


	7. Chapter 7

-Shibuya-

Neku, shiki, beat, and rhyme were at wildkat, their usual hangout nowadays when they saw something strange. Newspapers began to fall from the sky. They went outside and looked up in an attempt to see where they came from. Neku thought he saw a person flying. Shiki picked up one of the newspaper and looked at the headline

**Murder on top of building, 6 dead**

last night a murder took place in shibuya, at around 2:00 A.M. last night. The first murder happened when someone fell off the building. After that happened some more guards ran to the top of the building, to investigate. The guards were found dead when the police arrived. The one under arrest with suspicion of murdering them is another guard whose name was not given to the public. He was found next to the bodies repeating the words "Killed them"

Shiki handed the paper to neku, who then read it. "I hope those people could survive the reaper's game." Neku said.  
"I Feel bad for them" Shiki said "I heard they were murdered brutally."

Then someone else entered the coffee shop, Neku and the others stared at her, She was a black haired girl holding a camera and a newspaper, What made neku and the others stare in disbelief was what was on her back. She had two small black wings. She ordered some coffee from the shop then sat down at a table. After a while She walked over to neku and the others. "Hello my name is aya." She began. "I am asking people in the city if they like my newspaper and find it informative." She said.  
"Well..." Shiki began. "Most of the stuff that you write in your paper is either old news, or something everyone already knows about through word of mouth"  
"That's usually what newspapers are." Aya said. "It doesn't matter if everyone knows it just as long as it is in the paper and looks interesting." She said.  
Mr. hanekoma then walked up to them "It doesn't matter if people know it as long as the paper's accurate" He said.  
"See! He understands!" She said.  
"Too bad this paper isn't accurate." hanekoma said.  
"W-W-What?! What do you mean it's not accurate." Aya exclaimed.  
"I was...doing some things last night. When i saw what happened. I couldn't get a good look at the murderer but i know for sure it wasn't a security guard."  
"And just HOW could you tell that it wasn't a security guard." Aya said annoyed.  
"Because...the person was flying." Hanekoma said "Also, this has nothing to do last night, but I see you have wings, and you fly around to deliver these papers right?" He said.  
"A-Are you accusing me of killing people?!" Aya said, somewhat shocked. "I write newspapers, not murder people!"  
"I wasn't accusing you of anything, just stating a fact." hanekoma said.  
"Well, I gotta go." Aya said. "I need to keep writing for the newspaper." She ran out the door and flew away.

-Net slum-

In the morning sora logged in first then set out to explore the new area, he noticed that net slum looked outright bizarre compared to the surronding area. He eventually saw a person walking. Sora then did his usual routine and put his knives to the persons neck. "Your member address please." He demanded. The person questioned what he was talking about. "Fine have it your way." Sora then killed the person "Some newbies don't even know what a member address is? Doesn't anyone read the manual?" He then continued to explore.


	8. chapter 8

-The great sea-

Ganondorf was making his way to the new continent that had appeared. He assumed link and zelda were there. He was almost there. He made it to the continent. He saw a village nearby he made his way to it.

-Tazmily village-

The people in the village thought the pirates were strange and stayed away from them. The strangest one of them was link, boy in green. He looked younger then most of the pirates, he was also nicer then them. The pirates demanded the villagers do things for them, but the boy in green didn't, he never even spoke. The boy in green would always go to the highest point in the village and look out at the world, it seemed that he was amazed by how much land there was.

It was time for the pirates to leave the island, They began to walk out to a forest that the village was teleported next to in the new world. Lucas watched the pirates from the bushes to make sure they left. As the pirates walked to the forest they heard something, footsteps, running footsteps. The pirates turned around and saw something they thought they would never see, Ganondorf was living, and charging at them with his swords out. Link tried to pull out his sword, but then remembered, he left the master sword in ganondorf's head under the great sea. ganondorf ran past the pirates and was about to put his sword through link. Link closed his eyes prepared for death.

Lucas saw the man running to stab his sword into link, Without thinking lucas ran forward and pushed link out of the way of the sword. Ganondorf then pushed lucas out of the way and kept trying to kill link, who kept dodging. Tetra ordered her pirates to throw some bombs they brought from the ship at ganondorf. Ganondorf was knocked down to his knees by the bombs. Tetra asked the pirates for a sword to use. The pirates handed her a sword and she walked up to ganondorf. She was about to kill him when ganondorf ran. "I'll be back, I'll get stronger, I'll build an army, I will kill you, I will have my revenge!" Ganondorf yelled as he ran away from battle.

The pirates sighed with relief as ganondorf ran. Tetra told the pirates that they would not be sleeping for a few days, they couldn't take the chance of ganondorf killing them in their sleep. Lucas was about to go back to the village when link came up to him. "Thanks a lot, you saved my life." Link said. Lucas was shocked to hear link's voice. The pirates had been at the village for three days and no one in the village had heard him talk, some people thought he was mute. "You're welcome" Lucas said then began to walk away.  
"Hey, wait" Link said then ran up to lucas.  
Lucas turned around around "What?"  
"You saved my life, I need to repay you somehow." Link said.  
Lucas tried to think about a way link could repay him "I can't think of anyway you could." Lucas told him  
"Well, me and the other member's of the pirate crew are going to have to stay around the village for the night to stock up on supplies, you can think about how I can repay you then." Link said.


	9. Chapter 9

-Ganondorf, Retreating-

Ganondorf ran to get away from the pirates. He didn't think his power would be this weakened from his fight with link. He needed to get his power back, he needed to be get stronger. He needed to reform his now destroyed army. He needed a plan, how could he get followers?

-Tazmily village-

The pirates were stocking up supplies to travel across the new continent. Link was sitting on top of a hill looking out at the world, The world looked so vast, no ocean in sight. Lucas saw link looking out at the world and walked up to him "What are you doing?" He asked. Link jumped up, lucas startled him. "I was just looking at the world." He said, breathing heavily due to being startled.  
"You're curious about the new world?" Lucas asked  
"Yeah, aren't you?" Link asked.  
"Not really, I traveled a large distance on a journey once, I've learned that leaving home will lead to disappointment." Lucas said.  
"What has made you think that leaving home would lead to disappointment, Wasn't going to new places and meeting new people exciting?" Link asked  
Tears began to form in lucas' eyes "My brother died."  
"Oh, I'm sorry for asking." Link said.  
Lucas wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's okay, now I have a question for you, why are you always around those pirates? you're nothing like them." Lucas asked.  
"There are only two reasons why I'm staying with the pirates, The first is to find a land to call a new hyrule, we've done that now." Link began to explain  
"hyrule?" Lucas asked.  
"Oh, it was the name of a kingdom that was flooded years and years ago." Link explained.  
"What is the other reason that you stay around the pirates?" Lucas asked  
"I owe them for helping rescue my sister, once I pay them back, I'm leaving them" Link said  
"What will you do when you leave them." Lucas asked him.  
"don't know, I was going to go back to the island I was born on, But I have no idea if that was one of the ones teleported to this world." Link said.  
"How much do you owe the pirates?" Lucas asked him.  
"Around 1200 rupees." Link said.  
"How much have you earned? Lucas asked.  
"Around 1100 rupees" Link said. "I'm so close, but I haven't been payed for the past few days, there are no rupees in this world."  
"So, You're stuck with them now." Lucas said  
"Sadly, yes." Link said and sighed.  
"What if you gave them something that was worth 100 rupees?" Lucas said  
Link chuckled "Like I have something worth 100 rupees." Link said  
"What if I gave you something worth that much." Lucas said.  
"I already owe you for saving my life, I can't take anything from you." Link said.  
"Don't worry, I'll just add it to your tab." Lucas said then laughed. Link also laughed.

Lucas asked wess if he could have something to give to the pirates, wess gave him something that looked valuable, lucas gave that to link. Link walked up to tetra and handed her the rupees and the item from lucas. "What's this for?" Tetra asked  
"It's my debt. I'm no longer working for you." Link said  
"What?! What do you mean you aren't working for us anymore.?!" Tetra questioned  
"Exactly that. I'm no longer working for you. See ya!" Link said then ran off before tetra could yell at him.

Link ran up to lucas "Thanks a lot!" Link said happily.  
"So, you're going back to your island?" Lucas asked him.  
"I was, but there is one thing I want to do first." Link said  
"Oh, What?" Lucas asked.  
"I want to explore this new world." Link said  
"Wait, weren't the pirates going to do that?" Lucas asked confused.  
"Yes, but they will rob villages of supplies and be hated, I don't want to be like that" Link explained  
"You know what, link, I think I'll travel with you." Lucas said.  
"But, didn't you say you didn't want to travel?" Link asked.  
"Yes, but journeying with a friend would be better then staying at home. Plus, you won't stay alive without me, you didn't even try to save yourself from that man earlier." Lucas said.  
Link smiled. "Okay, You get your stuff ready, we'll leave in the morning."  
"Right." Lucas said


	10. Chapter 10

-Tazmily village-

Link and Lucas got supplies ready to go and explore the world, Lucas also brought his dog, boney. They went to the forest nearby "Well, come on friend, Let's explore the world." Link said. Lucas thought about the word link used when referring to him, Friend, Lucas couldn't think of a time when he was called a friend, not even on his adventure was he called a friend, It was a good feeling to be called that. They began to go into the forest, they got lost quite a few times and ended up in tazmily village more then once, They kept walking during the night, Link said they couldn't go to sleep if ganondorf was alive and trying to kill him. At around dawn link stopped, he thought he saw something falling from the sky. As the thing got closer Link saw what it was, It was a person, While link was looking the person landed on him, knocking him down, "Ow, You know it's not nice to fall out of the sky." Link said, He looked at the person who landed on him, It was a blond girl.

-meanwhile, Scarlet devil mansion-

Remila had returned a while ago. Reimu had left the mansion to go and build a new shrine. Marisa was staying at the mansion until she found place to stay, remilia didn't know this.

At around noon flandre had looked out of the basement. Remila had gone to bed, Sakuya had gone to clean the attic, and patchouli was lost in one of her. This was flandre's chance, she had been waiting years for this, She could finally leave the scarlet devil mansion. She was careful to be quiet when walking by patchouli's library. She picked up the umbrella remila used whenever she left during the day. She opened the door as quietly as she could, Luckily for her this wasn't one of the rare times when meirin was awake. Flandre was careful to stay under the umbrella during the day, she made sure she walked slowly, unfortunately for her the mansion was teleported to the middle of a field in the new world, so she didn't have any shade to rest under. She walked for hours to put some distance between her and the mansion. Eventually the sun began to set. Flandre couldn't wait for it to go down, she wanted to fly around and see the world. It was almost down, just a little bit more. The sun was all the way down. Flandre threw the umbrella and flew into the sky. She had never seen outside before, she only read about it in books she took from patchouli. She kept flying around and didn't pay attention to the time, she saw mountains, a desert, a large city, it was almost daytime, She didn't realize it. The sun began to rise, The sun began to burn flandre. She tried to find a place with shade she could stay until nighttime. She began to go unconscious, The last thing she saw before she went unconscious was a forest and two people standing in it. She fell down and landed on them.

-Later-

Flandre began to walk up, she didn't know where she was, She looked up and saw she was in a forest area, and that it was nighttime. She looked around her, She saw a campfire, and two boys sitting by it, She didn't recognize either of them. One of the boys looked at her and began to talk "Oh, You're finally awake" He said, The boy was wearing strange green clothes. "I thought you would never wake up." He said  
"W-Who are you?" Flandre asked, She had never seen people other then the ones in the scarlet devil mansion  
"Oh, guess I should introduce myself, I'm link, the person you fell on earlier." link said then laughed.  
Flandre looked over to the other boy "And who are you."  
"My names lucas." lucas said.  
"So," Link began "Who, are you? Also, what are you? You have crystal wings, people don't have those" He asked  
"My name is, flandre, flandre scarlet" Flandre said  
Link waited for her to answer the second question, she never did. "Um, aren't you going to answer my other question?" Link asked  
Flandre didn't answer, She didn't want them to know she was a vampire, She read about what humans did to vampires in books she got from patchouli  
Link sighed "Fine, I see it's something you don't want to talk about. So why are you here?" He asked.  
Flandre didn't answer again.  
Link sighed "You don't talk much." He said "So, is there you do want to tell us about yourself?" Link asked, he was starting to get impatient.  
"I have no idea where I am. That's all I want say about myself." Flandre said.  
Link sighed again "Okay" He thought of what to say next. "So, where do you live? We could drop you off there." He said.  
"I live in a mansion, I don't know how far it is from here, or what direction it's in." Flandre said  
"Well, me and lucas are going to travel everywhere in this world, You could travel with us until we end up at the mansion you live in." Link said.  
"O-Okay" Flandre said.  
Link smiled and looked at lucas and then at flandre. "Looks like our duo has turned into a trio!" He said.


	11. Chapter 11

-Ganondorf, Looking for allies-

Ganondorf decided to look for followers to help him kill link and zelda, he needed to find people as evil and cruel as him. He looked in any populated place and questioned people if they wanted to join him, If they accepted, they would be an accepted as an ally of ganondorf. If they didn't want to join in, they were taken as a slave.

-Sora, Exploring the world-

Sora had decided to go and have some 'fun' in the new surrounding areas, He noticed no matter how many people he pked, no one seemed to no what a member address was, He brushed it off as a bunch of newbies not knowing how the game was played. He saw a strange green man traveling around the area with what looked like an incredibly large party, Sora thought about what he should do, should he let the group pass, or should he try to pk all of them? "Decisions, decisions." He said in a sing-song voice

-Chrom's group-

Chrom and his group had escorted the people from the large city of shibuya to the capital city of ylisse, When they arrived the city was glad chrom was back, they had bad news to tell him. Apparently while chrom was away the capital was attacked twice. The first was when a strange green man named ganondorf came and asked for followers to help him in some sort of revenge and that those who didn't follow him would be taken, The people were able to drive him out of the city, but not without around 50 people being taken. The second attack was by a green haired psychopath named sora, he asked people for something called a "Member address" since no one knew what he was talking about he killed them, He called it 'a game' and teleported away when the city guards surronded him.

Chrom told the people of the city that these criminals would be brought to justice as soon as they were found.

-Ganondorf's group-

Ganondorf heard a scream come from the back off his group. He turned around and a green-haired man killing the people in the back of his group  
"Heloooooo" The green haired man said in a sing-song voice "I was just traveling around when I realized I need some items, to bad no one here is dropping any"  
Ganondorf looked at the man, he seemed like a cold hearted murderer and would do anything for his own gain. "Stranger" Ganondorf began, "If you join up with me, you will be rewarded with anything you want."  
"Sorry old man, I don't like to work in party's" He said then killed one of the slaves ganondorf had  
"Fine, if you won't join me, I'll take you as a slave!" Ganondorf said and ran at him with swords abroad  
Sora blocked the swords with his blades, "Trust me old man, you can't win against my skill."  
Ganondorf kept trying to hit sora with his swords, each time his swords were blocked, Sora the put his blade into ganondorf's arm the next time he attacked, "Level up, old man, then you may be able to land a hit" Sora said and teleported  
Ganondorf had no idea what he was talking about


	12. Chapter 12

-chrom's group, Searching for the criminals-

Chrom and his group were traveling along the area where the people in the capital saw ganondorf run off. They heard a scream, They ran to where they heard the scream, they saw a green-haired man putting his blades to a person's neck Chrom ran forward in an attempt to save the person, The green-haired man slit the person's throat and jumped backward to avoid chrom "Ooooooh, a large party trying to kill me, are you skillful enough to beat me." The green-haired man said  
"What are you talking about?" Chrom asked  
The man sighed, aren't you here to kill me?" The man asked  
"We're here to bring you in custody, we will only use force if necessary" Chrom said  
"Boooorrrrrrring" The man said in a sing-song voice. "That way of doing things is so old-school, The easier thing to do is kill me on the spot."  
"That would be easier, but it wouldn't be right. We fight in the name of justice, If we killed you, that wouldn't be right" Chrom said  
"Heh, you're reeaaaly going to fight me?" The man said mockingly "Because, I'm as weak a player as I look!" He tried to attack chrom, but chrom kept blocking, After enough blows he knocked chrom to the ground. Chrom's group was about to help him when they heard a voice  
"Don't worry! There's a defender of justice here to!" The voice said, Chrom's group looked and saw a person with spiky blue hair and strange clothes standing on a hill "It's been a while sora. Are you being annoying, as usual?" The blue haired man said.  
"Aw, you again?!" the green haired man, whose name was apparently sora, said  
The blue haired man jumped down and landed between chrom and sora. "You still want to play?" The man asked.  
"I'll withdraw, for now." Sora said and teleported away.  
The man extened his hand toward chrom to help him stand up.  
"Thanks" chrom said "Who do I have to thank for saving my life."  
"I'm crimm" The man said "I've been playing the game for years, and I was once a member of the crimson knights."  
"Game?" Chrom asked  
"You know, the world, The mmorpg we are currently playing" Crimm said  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Chrom said.  
"How can you not know what I'm talking about, you had to have bought the game and made an account to be here" Crimm said  
"Account?" Chrom said  
Crimm thought about the current situation, Could it be that these possible people don't know what an account is? Or even that this is a game?  
"I'm going to log out" Crimm said  
"What do you mean 'log out'" Chrom said  
"I'm going to leave for know, I'll be back with some friends later, meet us in the capital of ylisse" Crimm said and then vanished before chrom's eyes  
"A phantom?!" Chrom yelled.  
"Perhaps not" The male and female robin said in unison  
"What do you mean?" Chrom asked.  
"It may be some form of magic, or there is a person with a rescue rod nearby." The female robin, who was a skilled valkyrie, said  
"Okay, He said he would meet us at the capital, maybe we can awnser to the other nonsense he was spouting there? Chrom said.


	13. Chapter 13

-Link's group, at the forest-

Link had the other two stay awake for two days straight. They were all tired and needed to take a break. in the middle of the afternoon Lucas fell asleep on the forest floor, link used this as an excuse to set up camp and go to sleep.

In the middle of the night flandre woke up, she was used to being up at night. she couldn't believe that she had been away from the mansion for two entire days, she was extremely lucky to have crash landed in a forest, she had spent the past two days walking slower the link and lucas to make sure she didn't walk into any sunlight between tree branches. She looked around and noticed that only lucas was still asleep, where was link? She heard something moving,She got up and looked around, She eventually saw what was making the noise. It was link climbing a tree, Flandre Flew up the tree, She made sure she landed on a branch lower then the one link was on to make sure he didn't see her flying. "What are you doing?" She asked link.  
Link was shocked that he heard a voice and almost fell off the branch he was on and fell down to the one flandre was on "Don't scare me like that!" He said  
Flandre laughed a bit.  
"I'm just looking at the world." Link said.  
"Looking at the world?" Flandre questioned  
"I've never seen a place so big, I was raised on an island and all around there was ocean, nothing but ocean. You probably don't understand what it's like." Link said.  
"I understand, I've never seen a world so big, I was kept inside my whole life." Flandre said  
"Haven't you ever wondered what it was like outside?" Link asked her  
"All the time, but i was never allowed to leave." Flandre said,  
"Why?" Link asked  
Flandre stayed silent.  
Link sighed "Back to being silent, huh?"  
The sun began to rise. "Oh no" Flandre said and began to go back down the tree, Link wondered why she didn't stay and watch the sunset.

Another day had passed and link said that from the top of the trees it looked like they would be out of the forest by afternoon, Flandre feared what would happpen when they got to the end of the forest, would link and lucas find out she was a vampire? Would they kill her if they found out? Flandre hoped something would slow them down enough to stay at the forest at night,


	14. Chapter 14

-Chrom's group, at the ylisse capital-

Chrom and his companions waited for crimm to arrive with his friends he mentioned. They arrived soon, there were six of them, including crimm. The first one of them was a muscular shirtless man whose body was died blue in some areas, he introduced himself as bear. The second one was a girl with clothing similar to female mages in chrom's group, instead she used a sword, She said her name was mimiru. The third one was a boy with silver hair dressed in gray robes, crimm said his name was tsukasa. The fifth one was a woman with clothing similar to tsukasa, except it was light green, She introduced herself as BT. The sixth one was a girl with blue clothing, The strange thing about her was the fact that she had white wings on her back, Crimm introduced her as subaru.

Chrom spent a much longer time introducing his companions to crimm and his friends. He introduced himself as the prince of ylisse before introducing the rest of his companions. The first two he Introduced his tacticians, they were robin and robin, Yes they had the same name, The male robin was a myrmidon with short red hair and a scare on his face, He always wanted to be in a fight and loved times of war. The female robin was a valkyrie with long black hair, She was the moral opposite of the male robin and preferred everything to be peaceful in the world. Chrom then introduced the rest of his group there were a large number of them.

"So?" chrom began "What were you talking to us about earlier?" He asked  
Crimm began thinking of a way to word his explanation "Well, you see, in our world, this world is nothing but a game." He started  
"What do you mean a game?" Chrom asked  
"In our world we use machines to play a game called the world, we are playing that game right now, and none of the things we do in the world actually happen, it's all fake."  
"Our world is fake?!" Chrom asked  
"That's what we thought, but seeing as how you are clearly able to feel and respond to anything we say, it may be something much bigger." Crimm explained.  
"What do you mean by that?" Chrom asked.  
"When the area we were in was first transported to this world we originally thought it was an event in the game we were in, we decided to play as normally would, hence why the green haired man you met earlier was killing people, but soon we noticed some things that didn't make sense, for starters we lost contact with our friend helba. second, we cannot use three words, the way we transport ourselves around the world, doesn't work anymore." Crimm explained "We are still trying to figure out why this is happening."  
"I don't fully understand what you're talking about, but I do understand that the world we are in isn't normal for either of us." Chrom said  
"So, we are going to figure out how and why our worlds were fused, we could use some help." Crimm said  
"You want us to help you?" chrom asked  
"Yes, with your help we'll be able to travel across this land without any trouble." Crimm said  
"Okay, we'll help, but I cannot help you, I have to watch and protect the capital." Chrom said "However, I'll send ten of my best units to help you"  
"Okay, we'll move out tomorrow" Crimm said


	15. Chapter 15

-Scarlet devil mansion-

Remilia had sent sakuya to look for flandre, meirin was being punished and patchouli wouldn't go outside. Remilia had ordered sakuya not to bring flandre back, but to tell her where flandre was. Sakuya had come back and told remilia that flandre was at a forest, and that she was with two other people. Remilia grabbed a spare umbrella and headed out to get flandre.

-flandre and the others-

The group was almost out of the forest, they could see a field just beyond the forest. The sun was till high in the sky, flandre was afraid of what would happen when the others found out she was a vampire. Flandre stood behind the other two as she watched them walk away. Link turned around and saw that flandre was standing still.  
"Why did you stop walking flandre?" Link asked.  
Flandre didn't answer.  
Link walked up to flandre "Is something wrong? Come on, we're going to really start going out to the world."  
"I can't" Flandre said.  
"Why not?" Link asked  
Flandre didn't awnser  
"Why can't you?" Link asked  
Flandre stayed silent  
"Well, why?" link asked once again  
They then heard a voice, it was a voice flandre remembered well. "It's because she's a vampire." The voice said

Link looked around to see who was talking, he eventually saw a girl holding an umbrella. He thought about what she said, flandre was a vampire? He was able to tell that she wasn't human, the crystal wings on her back made that obvious, but he would have never guessed that she was a vampire. He thought the voice was lying. He stayed silent and just looked at flandre.  
"Isn't that right, sister" The girl with the umbrella said to flandre  
Flandre stayed silent  
"It seems like your new 'friends' don't believe me, should I show them that you are one?" The girl said, She moved with incredible speed toward link. She scratched his face slightly and blood came out. "I'll be going now" The girl said and ran deep into the forest with incredible speed.

Flandre stared at the blood coming from link's face. Blood, she wanted to drink it, she needed to drink it. Red, so red. She lunged forward at link, she wiped off the blood of his face and licked it off her fingers. She needed more, more sweet blood, so sweet. She twitched a little  
"Red, so red" She said  
"What?" Link questioned, he didn't understand what was going on.  
"Sweet, so sweet." Flandre said  
"What are you talking about?" Link questioned  
"I need more, MORE, I need MORE BLOOD!" She yelled.

Flandre scratched link's face and more blood came out of him. Link grabbed his face due to the pain. he looked at flandre, her eyes had turned red. Flandre attacked link again, this time his arm began to bleed. Link reached for where his sword usually was, he remembered he no longer had one, He decided to run. lucas had kept walking when link stopped and talked to flandre so he had no idea what was going on. Link ran in a direction that was further into the forest, he didn't want lucas to get hurt too. Flandre was catching up to him, he had to keep running. Flandre had caught up to him and began to attack him, she took breaks between attacks to lick the blood off her hands. Link was on the ground bleeding in many places, he made sure not to scream, if he did lucas would probably come and try to save him, link didn't want him to get hurt.

Flandre was about to slice link open to make sure she could get all his blood, she stopped herself before she did it, she thought about how she traveled with link and lucas the past few days. They were the closest thing to friends she ever had. She calmed down, she kept her eyes closed so she wouldn't see the blood and go on another frenzy. She thought about what she had did, tears came from her eyes, Was she crying? She had never cried once in her life, she couldn't believe what she was doing.

Lucas had walked a while without looking behind him, soon he looked behind him and saw that neither link nor flandre was behind him. He ran back into the forest to look for them, he soon found them. He saw link on the ground bleeding and flandre on her knees crying.  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Lucas yelled.  
Flandre stayed silent and kept crying.  
Lucas looked at link, he was bleeding almost everywhere, Link began to speak "I...n my pocket...there is a...r...red p...potion. Gr..ab it" He said and coughed up some blood  
Lucas grabbed the potion from link's pocket, He helped link drink it. The cuts on link's body healed and the blood vanished. Link sat up  
"What happened?!" Lucas asked  
Link was about to tell lucas, but he stopped himself. "I'll tell you later" Link said. He looked at flandre, she was still crying. "Please stop crying flandre" He said  
"But I nearly killed you, you probably want to kill me." Flandre said.  
"No, I don't want to kill you." Link said  
"Why not?! You know what I am, you know that I wanted to kill you, So why don't you want to kill me?!" Flandre asked  
"Because, if you wanted to kill me, you would have. You stopped yourself before you did it, so you probably didn't want to kill me." Link said  
"I'm sorry, I can't help myself when I see blood, I didn't want to do it." Flandre said.  
"It's okay, I'm not mad at you." Link said. "Stand up, please"  
"Leave me here." Flandre said "I don't want to hurt you again."  
"I won't leave you here, You're going to travel the world with us." Link said  
"But..." Flandre began  
"Don't worry, it doesn't matter if you aren't human, we're still friends." Link said  
Flandre stood up, she kept her eyes closed to make sure she didn't see any blood.  
"Also, don't tell lucas what you are, he might not take it as well as I did." Link said  
Flandre stopped crying.  
"Come on, let's go."

Remilia watched what had just happened, she did not expect it. She had expected flandre to kill the other two

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: When the story switches between group's it's in that group's point of view)


	16. Chapter 16

-Sora, in the middle of a field-

Sora was bored, he saw no players at all, what's the fun of the game if you can't PK anyone? He then had a thought, he would drop in on tsukasa and the others, they surely would be happy to see him. Then he realized a flaw in his plan for fun, where were the others?

-Crimm and his group-

Chrom gave ten of his group to crimm, so he could investigate this new world. They were, two people name robin, a mage named tharja, a pathetic looking villager named donnel, a thief named Gaius, a mage named henry, a drunk barbarian named gregor, a troubadour named maribell, and what looked like a little girl named nowi. Wait, that was only nine.  
"Where is the tenth person?" Crimm asked.  
"Standing right next to you." A voice said  
Crimm looked to his left and saw and person in huge armor "When did you get here?!" Crimm asked surprised by the man's sudden appearance  
"I've been here the whole time, my name is-" The man began  
"Where'd he go?!" Crimm yelled  
"Never mind" the man said  
Crimm turned to chrom "You said you were giving us ten of your best troops"  
"I did...I know, they seem pathetic, but they are great troops" Chrom said  
"Okay" Crimm turned to the now combined group "We are going to travel to an area that has yet been explored in the world, If we do, we may find the person who did this." He then turned to chrom "What will you do.  
"Me and the rest of my troops will guard the capital from the green haired man and the slave taker." Chrom said  
"I wish you luck" Crimm said and began to march off.

-Ganondorf, marching across the land-

Ganondorf need to find more people for his army, however the new world was scarce when it came to town's to get troops from, he then had and idea. He could make some monster's, just as he did with the moblins. All he would need to do was find the right materials to make them

-Two hours later, Crimm and his group-

As the group marched through the field that was outside the capital they talked to each other, chrom's troops couldn't believe what crimm's friends said about the modern world they were from, and crimms group couldn't believe the story's of adventure chrom's group told. Soon Crimm and the others heard a familiar voice "HEELLLOOOOO!" The man's voice said, it was sora "So, who wants to play a game?!" Sora said. Crimm was about to say one of his usual battle start lines when the male robin ran forward and drew his sword  
"Green light" Sora said  
The male robin tried to strike sora, but his sword was blocked by sora's knives. Male robin continued to strike at sora, Sora's knives began to break. Sora jumped backward and the jumped forward and sliced the male robin in the face with his knives.  
"Red light" Sora said  
Now sora was on the offensive and the male robin was on the defensive. Crimm jumped between the two and and began to attack sora  
"Mind if I join in?" Crimm said.  
Crimm and robin were both attacking sora, sora failed to block a few of the attacks. Sora soon fell down "Okay, you win!" He said, not wanting to be PKed.  
"Okay, sora, we have something to tell you." Crim said

Crimm explained to sora how that this wasn't part of the game and the people he killed really died  
"HA, you think I would believe that lie." Sora said "Even if it were true, that would only make PKing more interesting" He said.  
"It's not a lie! The people here with us a living proof of that." Crimm said pointing to chrom's troops  
"Uh huh, suuuuureee they are." Sora said sarcastically. "I'm going to log off, See you tomorrow!" 


	17. Chapter 17

-Skyworld-

Palutena called pit to her chamber, she had a mission for him. After a hour of waiting she went to pit's room to get him. Pit was sleeping in his bed, he had been doing this all the time since he had saved the world from the underworld army.  
"Wake up pit!" palutena said  
"I'm too tired to go to school." pit said.  
"Oookay suit yourself" paletuna said, she went to get a bucket of cold water, she poured it on pit.  
"I'M AWAKE! pit said jumping up and shivering.  
"Pit, I have a mission for you" palutena said.  
"A-A mission?" pit asked, still shivering.  
"Yes, a mission, get your stuff ready, I'll tell you what to do on your way." palutena said.

Pit was flying in the new world, palutena was steering him with the power of flight.  
"So, what exactly am I doing?" pit asked.  
"There have been sightings of a angel in a city named shibuya" palutena said through telepathy.  
"An angel?! You're not thinking of replacing me, are you?!" Pit panicked.  
"no, I'm not replacing you...yet" palutena said. "  
So, why are you sending me to find this angel?" Pit asked  
"Because this angel doesn't belong to any of the other gods, we need to find out if he is friend or foe." palutena explained.

-Mr. hanekoma's coffee shop-

For the past few days the newspaper reporter, aya, kept visiting the shop to show her paper to neku and the others, most of the time they would criticize how she was wrong about things.

One day when mr. Hanekoma was giving coffee to neku and his friends he saw someone come in. The person was an angel, why was an angel here? Were the higher ups going to punish him for the whole taboo noise incident? He walked up to the angel  
"What are you doing here? Hanekoma asked.  
"I was sent to get another angel." The angel said.  
Neku and the others looked at hanekoma curious at what the angel was talking about.  
"Come with me to the back" hanekoma said.  
"Ooookay." the angel said and followed hanekoma.  
"So, who sent you? Are the higher ups mad at me for something?" hanekoma asked.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." the angel said "I was sent by goddess palutena to get an angel from this shop" he said.  
Mr. hanekoma thought about the name the angel said, he didn't recognize the name. "Okay, I'll go with you." hanekoma said.  
"I was sent to get a angel, not a human." the angel said.  
Hanekoma sighed "You're not very bright, are you?" hanekoma said and revealed his angel wings. He then hid them again. He went back to the front of the shop and told neku to watch the place while he was gone.  
Pit told palutena that he had found the angel and needed to go back to skyworld.

-Back in skyworld-

Hanekoma and pit were teleported back to skyworld by lady palutena. Pit showed hanekoma to palutena and palutena said his job was over and he could go back to sleep, pit quickly ran back to his bed.  
palutena then began to talk to hanekoma "Who are you? Which god are you an angel for?" palutena asked.  
"I work for THE god, lady." hanekoma began "and, I'm not an angel anymore, I'm a fallen angel" he finished  
"A fallen angel? Wait do you work for hades?!" palutena asked.  
"Hades? The god of the underworld from greek mythology? No, I don't serve him, didn't even know he was real." hanekoma explained.  
"The who is the god you work for" palutena asked.  
"just that, god, no further explanation needed" hanekoma tried to explain.  
"But what is that god's name" palutena asked.  
"Name? God has no name," hanekoma said.  
Palutena sighed "Fine, don't tell me what god you work for. Are you an ally or enemy to us?" palutena asked.  
"Neither I'm just a man who likes coffee. I want nothing to do with godly business." hanekoma said.  
"You are an angel, but you want nothing to do with the gods?" palutena asked.  
"yup, you got it, All I want to do is drink coffee for the rest of my days" hanekoma said.  
"Ok, you may go" palutena said


	18. Chapter 18

-Joshua, on top of rooftops-

Joshua was overlooking the city when the blue cloaked man appeared again  
"Hello." the man said.  
"Okay, you've been avoiding my question for days, answer me now. Who are you?" joshua asked.  
"Fine, I'll tell you who I am, I'll tell you my story from the beginning. Years ago I was a great hero, I saved princesses, fought monsters, got praised by a kingdom. Then everything went downhill, I got overconfident, I didn't even try to save the kingdom, I did it effortlessly. That was my greatest mistake. One time I sent my brother to save the princess, because it was too easy for me. After a few hours I went to check why he hadn't returned." The man throat began to choke up "I wish I hadn't sent him to do it. When I got there my brother was dead, the monster had killed him. I tried to kill the monster to avenge my brother. The monster then did something I thought he would never do, he dropped the princess into lava. In a fit of rage I killed the monster, it was the first time I killed someone. When I returned to my home I was hated for letting the monster kill the princess, I was soon kicked out of the town and forced me to live far away. Six months later I learned that soon after I left a reincarnated version of the monster came and destroyed the town. Everything was destroyed and there were no survivors. I wanted a second chance, A second chance to live in a perfect world. I spent years researching a way to get a second chance. Then I found it, in an old journal there was a record of a room that contained portals to multiple worlds, and that those worlds could be fused together if the portals were fused. I then found the room myself, I finally had a second chance to have a perfect world." The man said.  
"So that's why you did this? To have a second chance?" joshua asked.  
"Yes, That is why." The man said  
"Okay, I have two more questions for you." joshua said.  
"Ask away" The man said.  
"What happened to the monster?" Joshua asked.  
"I have no idea, I searched five months for the monster, but it was in vain, it had gone into hiding." The man said.  
"Okay, my other question is very important, who wrote the journal you found out about the room in, and where is it?" Joshua asked.  
"I have it with me" The man said and pulled the journal from his cloak. The journal was black and ripped up, writing on the cover was a word and a half ripped one 'Master Ha-' The cover said.  
Joshua took the journal from the man "I'm going to need to borrow this." He said "Alright, I'm going to leave now" The man said and teleported away.

* * *

Author's note: Oh my god, I just realized it's already 18 chapter's in and I didn't show the reason mar- I mean the old man fused the worlds


	19. Chapter 19

-Link's group, exiting forest-

Link had convinced lucas to wait till night before they left the forest, when lucas asked why link told him that there was a reason and he would tell him later. At night the three of them started to go out into the world, flandre resisting the urge to fly away. The area beyond the forest was an open field that stretched for miles. As they walked link explained to lucas that they would have to travel at night and sleep during the day. "Why?" Lucas asked.  
"I'll tell you later." Link said.  
"That same excuss again? Lucas said then laughed.

The group spent the next two days traveling field at night and camping in the day, Lucas had packed a tent. In the afternoon link woke up and did what he always did when he was near grass on the great sea, Spend hours looking for rupees. Lucas walked up to him "Why are you on the ground?" He asked.  
Link was shocked by suddenly hearing a voice and jumped up scared. "I'm looking for some rupees." He Said and went back on the ground to keep looking.  
"You think you'll find rupees by looking in grass?" Lucas asked then started laughing. "That's so silly." He said.  
"FOUND ONE"!" Link said and held up a green rupee.  
"Really?!" Lucas said then went to the ground to look for some.  
"So, you find any yet?" Link asked after a few minutes  
"Not a single one." Lucas said  
Link sighed.  
"Hey link, I have a question." Lucas said  
"What is it?" Link asked.  
"When you were with the pirates and were in tazmily village you seemed to be mute, you didn't talk to anyone. So, why did you talk to me?" Lucas asked  
"Well, I only talk to my friends. You saved my life, so I consider you a great friend." Link said and smiled.  
"Okay, I have one more question then. When flandre landed on you in the forest, you immediately talked to her, how come?" Lucas asked  
"Well...I...um" Link tried to say something, but he just blushed.  
Lucas laughed at him  
Link and lucas searched for rupees until it was nighttime, they didn't find many.

The three of them continued to travel the long fields, unluckily for them, it was summer and the night's were short, so they didn't make much progress. While Link was setting up a tent flandre was staring at the setting moon. Lucas walked up to her "How come you're staring at the moon?" He asked.  
"Well, I think it looks so bright and big" Flandre said.  
"Well, If you want to see something big and bright, just look at the sun in the morning." Lucas said.  
"I can't." Flandre said  
"Why not?" Lucas asked.  
"I can't say" Flandre said.  
Lucas sighed "You and link are so similar." He said.  
"What do you mean by that?" Flandre asked.  
"You both keep so many secrets to yourselves. It gets annoying sometimes." Lucas said.  
"Really? Like what?" Flandre asked  
"Well, you won't tell me why you can't see the sun, Link won't tell me why we have to travel at night, and neither of you talked until you were sre the people around you are friends." Lucas said.  
"Link doesn't talk much around people?" Flandre asked  
"When he was visiting my village a while back he didn't talk to anyone. Just like when you didn't talk to either of us a few days ago."  
"Wait, if link doesn't talk to people he doesn't think are friends, how come he talked to me?" Flandre asked  
"Well, he-" Lucas began  
"Hey guys, the sun is almost rising!" Link shouted from the tent "Let's get some sleep."  
Flandre ran back to the tent fast to avoid the sun. lucas walked back.


	20. Chapter 20

-Shibuya-

Joshua had began to read the journal that he received from the old man. He opened it to the first page.

I am writing this journal to document my findings in the study of the fusion of worlds. Me and my brother have always wondered if there were other worlds other then out own, a recent event has proved out theory. Now we are searching for an area that is called 'the portal.' We do not know much about this room, but we have a group of adventurers coming with us to search, the room is supposedly hidden in an area that is 'the life of the world', We will be searching anywhere we could and I will document the events of our travels

-Remilia, Scarlet devil mansion-

Remilia was angry, she expected flandre to come home by now. She would have just brought her home by now, but she was tired of flandre trying to run away from the mansion, she wanted to convince her that it was better to stay in the mansion forever. She was mad that what she did in the forest had not convinced her of that. She needed to take her angry put on someone, meirin was hiding to avoid being the target of her rage, remilia decided to fly to that large city she was at the other day.

When she arrived at the city she fly on top of a big building. She looked down at the people in the city, she pulled a spell card out of her pocket.  
"Spell card, heavens punishment; star of david" Remilia said to herself.  
Down in the city the red warning lazers appeared, people didn't notice them, then the lazers grew and killed any person standing where the warning lazers were. Then purple orbs flew and killed anyway standing in there way. Remilia then flew away.

-Ganondorf, Climbing a mountainous-

Ganondorf was looking for the materials he could use to make an army of monsters. His troops were tired and some were dying, most had given up and tried to escaped ganondorf's slavery. Ganondorf himself had given up on the search when he heard a voice.  
"I can give you what you wish, revenge." The voice said, it was a monstrous voice that sounded in pain  
"Who's there?!" Ganondorf asked, he looked around and saw what looked like a turtle walking on two legs, it's skin was decaying and the skin around it's face was gone completely gone.  
"Join me and I will give you what you need to get your revenge, follow me down the mountain if you want it." The monster said

Ganondorf followed the monster down the mountain, ganondorf recognized the village at the bottom of the mountain as the village that he retreated from when he fought the pirates earlier. The monster took ganondorf to the graveyard. The monster unburied a corpse, the corpse was that of a young man that in what looked like a military uniform.  
"This boy was once a citizen of this village. Then he was turned into a robot by an evil dictator. Now he will kill anything if ordered." The monster said. The monster pulled a mask out of the grave. He put it on the boy. One of the eyes on the mask glowed and the boy sat up  
"Master minch?" The boy asked.  
"No, master minch is dead." The monster told the boy "He died in a battle against a blonde haired boy and his friends. Work for me and the man standing next to me and we will show you who killed minch and where to avenge him."  
"Master minch...dead?" The boy said  
"How could this boy be of any help to me?!" Ganondorf asked impatiently.  
"I'll show you." The monster said, and pointed to the village "The boy was born and raised in that village." The monster looked at the boy "Burn down the village" He ordered.  
The boy headed down to the village

-The old man in the portal room-

The old man was sleeping in the room then woke up suddenly. He was breathing heavily "The balance in off, The world is in danger." He said


	21. Author's note

Author's note: *Insert big drumroll sound* It is time for some viewer interactiveness. Post in reviews what you think should be the next game world to be added to this fanfic. Your choices are; Persona 4, Tales of the abyss, Tower of druaga(Anime version), and Pheonix wright(I have no idea why I thought of adding this one). So vote in reviews for which you want, and it will be added next chapter


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: And after the weekend, no one reviewed, so, I'll just choose a series to add...Pheonox wright!

* * *

-Shibuya rooftops-

Joshua was on the usual roof when the old man appeared  
"Hello" Joshua said  
"Hello, yoshiya" The old man said,  
"So, I've begun reading the journal and I have a question, where did you find it?" Joshua asked  
"I found it on the ground one day, it was all ripped up and covered in dust. It looked like it had been dropped there years ago." The man said  
"Also, where is the portal room?" Joshua asked.  
"I'll show you" The old man said and teleported them to a blue room with many portals floating around.  
Joshua walked around the room looking at portal, he then saw a portal that was bigger than the others, it must have been the one that represented this world "How do the portals work?" Joshua asked.  
"I'll show you that, too" The old man said then moved on portal closer to the big portal. He split the smaller portal in two and moved the part he split off to the big portal

-Courtroom, phoenix wright-

Phoenix was in the middle of proving his client innocent, the prosecutor for the case miles edgeworth. Phoenix could tell that edgeworth was hiding evidence from the judge till the time was right. As edgeworth was stating the facts for how the defense was guilty, phoenix readied himself to do his signature objection finger point. Once phoenix saw a flaw in edgeworth's statement he pointed his finger and yelled "OBJECTION!"

Suddenly a big white light began to consume the courtroom, Many people tried to run out of the room to avoid being consumed by it, others were just sitting amazed by the fact that it happened as soon as phoenix yelled objection. Soon, the entire courtroom was consumed in the light.

-Portal room-

"That is how it works, Each portal represents a world, and if two portal are put together, like I just did, the worlds are fused." The old man said.  
"I see, so can anyone fuse the portals?" Joshua asked  
"I can tell you haven't read the journal all the way" The old man began "Yes, but there is a price to pay. to use them, your sanity." The old man explained  
"Your sanity?" Joshua questioned.  
"Yes, your sanity will slowly start to diminish and you will begin to become an insane person." The man explained  
"You don't seem insane." Joshua stated  
"I haven't been using the portals for very long, so I still have most of my sanity, but the more I use the the less sane I'll be."  
"Well, I think I'll be leaving now." Joshua said and teleported away.

-Later, shibuya rooftops-

Joshua continued the read the journal

_It has been a month since we began our search for the portal, and only now have we made some progress in our search. Yesterday we were journeying and found a dungeon entrance! We thought that it had to be the entrance to the portal room. We have sent a team down to investigate, the one leading the team is my brother, I shall continue writing when they return_


	23. Chapter 23

-Crimm's group-

Crimm and the others were looking everywhere in the world to find out how the worlds were fused together, crimm suggested they look for whoever was the one talking to everone when the world was made. They were climbing a mountain area when suddenly there was a big flash. When the light disappeared

-phoenix wright, courtroom-

When the bright light disappeared the courtroom looked exactly the same. Phoenix looked around to see if anything was different, everything was the same as it was before. He was about to continue with the case when a strange group of people walked into the courtroom, The people were dressed in strange clothes. They were asked to leave leave the courtroom, The group was giving some strange excuse abput coming from some other world when suddenly a guard ran into the courtroom saying the building was on top of a mountain suddenly.

phoenix and many others ran outside to see if this was true, it was. The building was on top of a mountain, there was what looked like a burning village at the bottom pf the mountain. everyone was wondering how this could have happened, some people blamed phoenix because it happened as soon as he yelled objection. The strange group that had walked into the courtroom offered to take the people from the court to a capital city.

Most of the people were about to walk with the group when edgeworth stopped everyone. He suggested that they walk to wherever they had to go after he proved the defendent guilty. When everyone said there were more important things to do then continue with the case. Edgeworth refused to go until he proved the person guilty. Phoenix agreed to stay until the case was over. The group of strange people didn't want to leave anyone behind, so they agreed to wait for them.

It was the usual type of case, edgeworth held back evidence until necessary, gumshoe would lie unintentionaly, maya would help phoenix, and phoenix would point and yell objection. In the end phoenix proved that the defendent was innocent. After the case everyone left with the strange group that offered to take them to the capital city. Everyone left with the group, some people didn't go with the group because they didn't trust them and left in thier own little groups.

While phoenix was walking many people in the group commended him for proving the person innocent in the case.


	24. Chapter 24

-The portal room-

The old man was bored of watching the world he created from the portal room, he decided to go to part of the world to see how people were reacting to the world now that it has been nearly a month since the new world was made he teleported to the capital of ylisse.

-Link's group-

Link and the other two were travelling in a field at night when they saw a town near the field. They decided to go to the town and see if their was any cheap food, they were running out of food, and they only had ten rupees. They went to the town. there were very few shops open at night, and the ones that were far too expensive for them to buy stuff for. Link was very depressed that they couldn't afford anything, he wasn't even looking where he was going, he walked into a person by mistake. "Sorry sir!" Link said. The man he walked into was wearing a blue cloak, his entire body was covered and his face wasn't visible through the hood. The man chuckled a little bit at link. "Here." The man said and hand link a brown bag, he then walked away before link could say anything.

Link opened the bag, it was full of gold coins! Link and the other two stared in all at the coins, there must have hundreds of coins! Link looked for the man who gave him the bag to thank him, but he couldn't find the man. After giving up searching for the man the three of them decided to go spend some of the coins. After buying plenty of food for their journey, link ran to buy something that he really needed, a sword.

After they bought all the supplies they needed they ran to an inn and rented a room to sleep in during the day. All three of them were glad to sleep in real beds instead of the ground.


End file.
